This invention relates to an escape device for an inner mirror which, when a passenger of a vehicle such as an automobile collides against an inner mirror installed in a cabin of the vehicle, mitigates a shock produced by the collision and, more particularly, to such device having an increased safety and being capable of easily restoring to a normal state.
A prior art inner mirror is mounted to a vehicle in such a manner that, when an external force is applied thereto by, for example, collision of a passenger against it due to collision of the vehicle, the inner mirror falls off to mitigate the shock.
Since the inner mirror falls off when an external force is applied, it must be remounted to the vehicle for restoring it to a normal state and this restoration requires a troublesome work. Further, when the inner mirror has fallen off, a spring for mounting the inner mirror to the vehicle sometimes receives a plastic deformation and cannot be used again. Furthermore, when the inner mirror has fallen off, a passenger sometimes is injured by a component part such as a spring or screw which is left on the side of the vehicle.
It is therefore an object of the invention to overcome the above problem of the prior art and provide an inner mirror having an increased safety and being capable of easily restoring to a normal state.